Resistance Stance
by AvivaPersayAviva
Summary: A easy life in the city, turned into a battle feild. FIlled with clans, death, and hatred. Can one clan, stop it all? Chapter 13 is up and running! (This is being re-written soon. Prologue to the re-write soon to come)
1. Resistance StancePrologue

Resistance Stance- Prologue

We stood on the hill top, watching them approach. Their footsteps echoing throughout the valley that we would fight in. "It's time, my enemy, it's time! To prove who is superior! Prisoners will be taken! Mercy shan't be shown! A war between a great clan like us and a pathetic clan like you wont last long…" A voice bellowed across. I knew that voice.

It was their leaders, whom they called CT, or for those who hated him, Crazy Traz. They called him Crazy Traz because of his prison. It was like Alcatraz. There was no way, unless a mastermind, you could escape once you were in.

"It is time, indeed. Let us FIGHT!" Kirstey screamed back, all of our clan screaming in hate induced rage behind her.

We were outnumbered and easily outmatched. But to us, we had the power. We had one real motive for fighting. They treated girls like crap, saying they needed to go spend their lives in a kitchen serving the all powerful man. We fought for hatred and fury, but mainly, we fought for justice.

I ran down the hill, the first to charge on either side. One came to greet my fury, one I hated with flaming passion. He was called Rw, or Rising Warrior if you wanted to get technical. "Little one on one before it all ends?" He snickered.

I wanted to scream and run. We both knew who would win. It was an easy match, one that would end with one dead and one less on one side. "One on one" I growled, letting my mind become a battle strategy.

"Go." I snarled, starting up a circle anticipating any movement. "Ready when you are", he snickered picking up the circle movement.

"Grace, you don't have to do this!" Joanna's voice rang, coming from behind me.

"I must. I must." I growled repeatedly.

"You don't have to! You don't have to…" She let the sentence hand in the air, I knew what she meant.

"If you were in my shoes, you would know how I feel. And why I must. I loved my clan, I loved fighting for y'all, but it is my time!" I snapped, turning to face them. "If you love me, let me…" The sentence was left hanging, only because my side, my left side burst into pain, flaming hot pain.

My mind flashed to death, pain, and more death. I heard gasps come up, and cheers erupted. I was going to be the first blood in the war, the first blood on the battle field.

I fell to my knee's and sank to the floor, flipping myself onto my back to gaze at the clear, cloudless sky. How was I going to die while staring up at the sky, the sky so beautifully clear and peaceful?

How could a battle rage on, while I missed out on it? Just because I was dying?

"Grace! Grace can you hear me? Come on Grace, live! It'll be alright!" Stuart's voice whispered furiously in my ear.

"If-If you loved me, let me go" my voice a whisper from the pain.

"No! We wont'! We won't let you go! Just no! " Joanna's voice cried, anger and hatred fueling the fury that followed.

"Go…Fight…" I murmured, trying to remind them they couldn't grieve, they had war.

"I will stay back; to watch her. I'll try to heal her as well." Kirstey's voice sighed. "EVERYONE! TO BATTLE!"

"Come on, Grace. Believe you will live. No one wants to lose you. Promise me you'll fight death," she whispered.

"Fine," I gasped, "Promise." I blacked out, trying to fight something I knew I would give into. It was hard to fight something you couldn't see, or feel. But you knew in your heart, was coming.


	2. Chapter one

(The first two chapters are short, I couldn't fit much into them. The real action comes toward the middle. Thank you for reading!)

Chapter One: Beginning of it all. (Grace Ginger Samon)

I stood in the ally way with my friends Alison, Stuart, and Nathan. We sat down, tired from a day of running from army's that often raided our city; looking for recruits to take weather they wanted to be in the army or not. I leaned against Stuart, tired of running, scared just because the Vactovians were trying to wipe out any resistance.

I heard light footsteps, my eyes grew wide. "I think there are some people in this ally, lets ask them!" A light voice rang, happy yet scared at the same time. Stuart got in front of me, and Nathan put Alison up to my back, standing in front of her.

"People! Kids at that!" A voice rang more excited. "Joanna. You know who they might be? Uniforms? Re?" A deeper, but still light voice asked. "Re! For sure! I mean, Kiki, come here. Look at how the guys are protecting the girls with a wild, tired look in their eye. Their Re. Lets ask!" The lighter voice insisted. I peeked my head out, curiously.

Two girls stood, their uniform dark pink with black vests and combat boots. "Y-You're not gonna force us? R-Right?" I asked, grabbing a hold of Stuarts arm. "No.." The deeper voice said. "We came to ask. I'm Kirstey, General of Women's United Clan of Resistance. Or WUCR for short. This is Joanna, a consul member." The lady named Kirstey waved a hand toward Joanna.

"Hi!" Joanna's voice rang. "I'm Joanna as Kirstey introduced; you can call me Jomo Peach, or Joanna!" Her voice was warm, a lot warmer and not forcefully as the other soldiers, the ones of Vaktovia… "I'll join…." I said, moving from behind Stuart to face him.

His face was appalled and shocked. "It's now, or get taken by them." I said, motioning for Alison to come too. "Fine.." Nathan muttered, grabbing Alison's arm and looked at Stuart. "Stuart, she's right…" He muttered…. I held out a hand for Stuart.

He unwillingly took it and I smiled at Kirstey and Joanna. "We join." I said, happy to say the words. Though for weeks I've dreaded the thought. "Well! You'll enjoy it with WUCR! We're as tight as a family!" Joanna giggled, grabbing me and Alison's hands and smiled at Kirstey. "This makes 6 today! 13 this week! 23 this month!" Joanna giggled, clearly happy with herself over the math.

"Well done Jomo, lets get them back to the base. Its about time the trainings normally start up. Anyway." Kirstey said, scribbling something on a board and ran to the street. Joanna trailed after her, leading us. I guessed Kirstey was a legend among the city. Being everyone on the street cleared a path for her.

"Kirstey known around here?" Nathan asked. "Yea! She's a legend around the city. A high rank in MANY clans!" Joanna answered, happily. Kirstey climbed in a van, and Joanna lead us to the door. "Get in and we'll be at home soon!" She giggled and climbed in the passenger seat. We climbed in, and I looked around nervously. I hadn't been in a car for ages…

Last time I had been… I was getting kidnapped for the Vaktovian Empire.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two-The horror of the past… (Grace)

We drove past a factory, a factory of the Frostarians. A flashback hit me and I leaned against the seat, reliving the pain. It was early November, so no snow was on the ground. Though the air was often chilled. I had been caught and shoved into one of their vans along with 3 other kids my age.

I bent my head down and cried silently, my shoulders shaking. Something came around me and I jumped a little bit. I looked up to see a guy looking at me, reassuringly. His brown eye's peered into mine, seeming to say this will end; with brown hair that barely touched his ears. "I'm Stuart, this is Alison," He pointed to the girl, and she waved at me. "And this is Nathan." His finger aimed itself at the other dude apparently named Nathan and he nodded at me.

"You can call me Ali, so. What's your name?" The girl named Alison asked, smiling at me. "I'm Grace…." I said, staring out the back window. We were passing through the gates. "Well Grace, welcome to our little humble minor Family." Stuart chuckled slightly.

The van rolled to a stop and they all looked frightened. "Oh gods, this stops to soon. If I remember correctly, this is the torment area!" Nathan gasped quickly. Alison pulled Stuart and Nathan into a huddle and I sat there shocked. The back door opened and light flooded in the dark area. "Come on kid, special order for you to be dropped off here." A dude said, and grabbed me. I went with it, not fighting but eyes filled with terror.

"Grace!" Stuart called, horrified. "She'll live." The guy spat at Stuart. "Another 5 hours." He chuckled darkly and shut the van door. "Grace!" Stuart called again, as the van pulled away. "Grace!" I heard one last time. Tears ran down my face as I was pulled into the building.

I woke from my flashback, hot tears of existing terror stung my eyes. "You okay?" Joanna's light voice called. I nodded and buried my face in my hands and started silently sobbing. Stuarts hand gently rubbed my back. "Just a flashback from..." He started to say. "Mind if I?" He asked, it more directed at me. I nodded my head through the tears, not trusting my voice.

"That factory we passed, that was a factory all of us have been too. Not to long ago we escaped, but Grace had been sent into a different building then the rest of us. Days later she came back, thin, clothing bloody and bruised in thousands of places. She told us she was kept, and tormented for no reason." Stuart paused, taking in a breath.

"She still has flashbacks from the days she was kept. They often get worse, and she describes, more lifelike. Like she could be sucked from the flashback and into the horror herself and relive it without break." He finished, shuttering.

"And which clan owned that factory?" Kirstey's voice asked, appalled. "Frostarians…" I muttered, Shuttering at the word. "Them? I never heard of them doing anything like it!" Joanna gasped, sounding even more appalled then Kirstey, if that was possible.

"It's the only factory that does that.." Alison muttered, sadly. "It's life or death in that area." Nathan shuttered. I remembered all the torment that I went through, and I rubbed my side. I had been stabbed there and often still felt their lousy medical job on it.

I looked up to see two kids running, one of them trying to signal Kirstey down. "No uniform, thin, bruised, battered, bloody. Look like me when I came back from that building." I muttered. "Pull over." One opened the door franticly and climbed in, another girl climbed in and shut the door, and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Well, now your in here. Would you like to join WUCR, or Women's United Clan of Resistance?" I asked, beating Joanna to it. "S-sure." A voice rang from the girl sitting in front of me.

"Safer to be asked and accept, then to be forced without it.." The other girl said from the chair next to me. "Well Kirstey, Joanna, you got 6 new recruits coming in now." I smiled slightly. This was already feeling like home.

"I'm Emily, but you can call me Emi, and this is my friend, Anna. Her nickname's 51, or toad. Cause she can be as weird as Area 51, and as predictable as a frog." Emi giggled.

Joanna snickered. Emi burst out into a giggle fit. I looked over a bit confused. Anna had gotten off the seat and had began to jab Emi in the sides. "This is for calling me as predictable as a FROG!" She laughed and stuck out her tongue. I watched, smiling at the random playfulness I hadn't seen in a very long time.

I snickered and pulled my feet up under me and watched. I looked back and saw that Alison had beaten Nathan to the jab; and had him on the backseat nearly dieing of laughter.

I smiled wider and turned to see how Kirstey and Joanna were doing. Joanna had tears rolling down her face she was laughing so hard. Kirstey just snickered and tried to focus on driving. But with this, how could anyone?

Kirstey's expression turned from just happy, to happy, evil, and fun mixed up in a weird but still funny expression. Joanna had gotten done laughing and sat up in her seat, wiping the tears from her face still smiling wide. Kirstey took one hand off the wheel, and without looking, jabbed Joanna in the stomach; sending her into yet another fit of laughter.

I leaned against the seat and watched, smiling and giggling at all of the laughter that would be enough to explode any city's sorrow. I felt something jab be in the side, my good side thank gods; and I sucked in a breath to keep myself from giggling.

The jab came again and again so I just gave into the laughter. I looked over and realized a little to late that Stuart was jabbing me. "Ha!" Stuart chuckled, still jabbing my side. "I'm getting you to laugh! Haha! I win!" He snickered and stopped. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine you win. This round anyway. I'll get you sometime!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he jabbed me again. I just giggled and rolled my eyes.

I heard Kirstey burst into laughing and I smiled. Joanna must have gotten her revenge on her. I looked up and was surprised to see I was right for once. I snickered and I closed my eyes. Falling into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3: Home sweet base.

I woke up as we we're pulling into the base, everyone was still laughing and jabbing one another so it was like nothing changed. Though the time and the place's we were at was different. The car turned off and the laughter nearly exploded the van like dynamite went off in it.

We sat there for five minutes laughing and smiling like fools. A new burst of laughter nearly sent the van to Mars. I looked up giggling at the fact I didn't know how the van survived the trip here. Joanna had won, like Stuart had, she had Kirstey leaning against the backseat nearly dieing of laughter.

I watched outside, staring awe filled outside. I watched a girl approach the van door on the other side, and open it. When the laughter hit her, she jumped back and sat down on the curb laughing.

"Oh gods," I laughed,"We're gonna kill other kids with laugher." "Sorry Deanna!" Kirstey giggled, Joanna was still targeting her sides.

Two other girls approached the van, smiling and snickering. One opened Kirstey's door and I watched as Kirstey was still dieing of laughter from Joanna. 'Good gods, Kirstey's gonna go into a laugh-induced coma' I thought, snickering.

"Oh Kirstey…" The girl giggled. "Jomo winning again, or seeking revenge?" "Revenge this time Rose. She got me earlier." Joanna snickered. "We're gonna blow this car to Mars! All because of this laughter" I giggled.

"Darn right we are!" Joanna smirked and giggled. "Ahh come on Jomo, ease up. We don't want her to be dead before training." Deanna giggled. "Blah fine, But you know what she's gonna turn around and do right?" Joanna snickered and let up.

"She wont, she knows she's got things to do, she can always get you back with the help of the bunk later." A different voice called. Kirstey still giggled, trying to get her breath back. "Ah, thanks for the idea Aqua." Kirstey called, and sat up, leaning her head back. "Yep.. Thanks for the idea. Now I'll be the one dead." Joanna snickered sarcastically "Anyway, while you two get your breath back for training, I'll go take the recruits to the bunk." The girl named Rose snickered.

"Hope you two don't die. Well… Kirstey, you nearly did." I giggled. "Anyway, thanks for asking instead of forcing us…" Alison thanked her and climbed out the side. I looked at Kirstey and Joanna, both still giggling and trying hard to get their breath back.

"Come on guys. Lets go get you settled in. Recruit training starts soon." The girl named Aqua said and started leading us to where ever the bunks were. "So, anyone mind telling me why and how this started?" Rose asked us, sounding like she was about to break out into giggling at any moment.

"Well, it started with me getting back at Emi for saying I was as predictable as a toad, then the others started, and Joanna went into a laughing fit, and Kirstey jabbed at Joanna once, then the rest of the way here, from about 3 miles out of the city, Kirstey was nearly dieing of laughter." Anna summed the whole hour long car ride up.

"I'm sorry, but all that was started up because of minor revenge?" Deanna giggled. "Yea. Most fun I've had in years…" Alison giggled. The others agreed and we all smiled. I looked back at the van and saw that Kirstey and Joanna had gotten out and trailed behind us, both chatting and giggling.

We came to a stop in front of what I guessed to be the bunks. "Here we are, get settled and you'll be filed up when training is starting." Aqua smiled, and walked off. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Deanna. "Um, I never got to ask, whom is she?" I asked, confusion making up most of my voice.

"Our leader. Her real name's Athena. Her nickname is Aqua, 'cause she wears watery blue all the time; when ever she can get out of uniform anyway." Deanna smiled, and led us inside the bunk. "Your bunks will be in the middle, well. Find one without a nametag, get the nametag out of the trunk, put it on to claim" Rose explained, skipping the questions.

The door shut and I looked back and saw Kirstey and Joanna walking towards bunks. I'm guessing their bunks. "Come on guys! As soon as I pull my hair up training starts up. Privets and higher line up on the left, Cadets and recruits the right." Kirstey called, looking around at everyone.

They didn't do anything but continue to chat. "HEY!" I shouted, everything quieted down. "Kirstey just said for Privets and higher to line up on the left, Cadets and recruits on the right! I know you people aren't deaf!" I called, appalled at their lack of listening skills. Even I had those skills…

Kirstey walked over to me. "Thanks. I strain my voice in a training enough everyday." She sighed. "Hey, you have problems, come get me. I can give them some, nice, listening lessons if they misbehave for ya. In fact, that can be the training if they get out of hand." I offered. She smiled at me. "You're not even a privet. They wouldn't listen to a word you said." She muttered. "Girl, I have my ways. I got a whole building full of trained adults to hear me; so I think I can get a bunch of out of hand kids to listen to me." I finished, smiling at the only decent memory I had of that place.

"Blah fine. You just work on your training. I can call you in if they don't listen to their leader." She agreed and went to the left patch of lined up kids. I found a bed and grabbed the pen and nametag off the bed. I scribbled down my name and stuck it to the bottom bunk and quickly lined up on the right side with the Recruits and Cadets.

Joanna led us out and toward the parking lot. "Sit down guys. We're gonna run over the 3 main rules here, and start to teach y'all how to fight!" She smiled. "So, the main rule around here is No bullying, no trash talking, and NO disrespect to anyone. No matter the rank." She looked around at us, making sure we understood. "Repeat it please. So, Alison, what's one of the rules?" Jomo asked, randomly.

"No disrespect to anyone" Alison smiled. "Anna? Another one?" She asked again. "No bullying" Anna muttered, a lack of interest in her voice. "Kaylee?" Jomo called again. "No trash talking!" A voice replied. "Good! So, now you know the rules to this, lets start up the…" Her eyes moved above us. "Yea Rose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kirstey called for Grace, something about it being out of hand. And Listening lessons?" Rose asked, confused. "Okay, coming. Well, Joanna, I'm probably gonna miss this training. Sorry. I promised Kirstey something if her training didn't go to well." I growled, and got up, sprinting off after Rose who had turned and began walking toward where ever she had came from.

"Okay, see ya at the bunk I guess." Joanna called, confusion in her voice. "Tell ya later!" I called. 'Those kids better be listening, or they are gonna sit and listen for the next hour…' I growled in my head.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four- Mistakes and Anger.

We approached the training area, and I could hear swords clanging. I growled and sprinted after the sound. I came into view and spotted Kirstey sitting with a 'murder me, or them now' face.

"Kirstey!" I called over the noise, she turned her head and her face melted into relief. "Thank god, sense we left the building they haven't listened to one order." She muttered. "Okay, mind sitting hear for the next hour doing nothing?" I asked, making a time in my head. "Nope, take as long as you need to get those kids in control" She sighed and looked back at them.

I walked a couple feet away from Kirstey. "HEY!" I shouted. "ENOUGH!" They all turned to look at me. "NO MORE FIGHTING! GO PUT YOUR SWORDS UP AND SIT DOWN." I shouted, glaring at them.

"Pfft! As if we're gonna listen to a recruit!"A guys voice rang out, snorting. "Well! You just earned your friends an extra 30 minutes!" I looked at him, faking a happy face. "Like I could give a care" He retorted. "Oh nice. We're up to two hours now!" I laughed. "Keep going, we got all night to do this. We'll carry on into tomorrow if you keep it up ya know." I rolled my eyes as confusion hit his face.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but if you want any free time later, you'd better listen." I called. Silence lasted for once. "Good, now, put your swords up, and come sit down without a word." They went and put the swords in a messy pile.

"Ahh, messy pile! Well! Who was the one that started making remarks?" I called, staring at the pile. "That was Isacc, Grace." Kirstey called and she walked over to me. "They won't open their mouths to release his name." She growled.

"Well! Isacc! Mister, for your comments, go put the swords up in a nice and safe standing point. Or, how they we're when you found them, only better!" I smiled at the angered face in the frount.

"Go on now! As for the rest of you, you guys get to sit hear, and learn about listening and how to listen!" I glared at them. "Anyway, before I get to that, I would like to strike a deal with you. This not including mister Big Mouth over there on the clean up duty." I smirked. A couple kids giggled at the Big mouth comment, Isacc growled something as he cleaned up the swords.

"You see how he's making y'all suffer for two hours of this, instead of the planned one? Let me give it to ya straight. Every time and day I have to come over here and reteach you kids the lesson of Listening, its gonna get longer. We'll do it for weeks if we must. But each day I am not called over here, you lose thirty minutes on that time." I took in a breath.

"So, if you don't want to break the rule of 'No disrespect to anyone', and get punished with boringness, then you should start listening to Kirstey. Got it? Now, let us begin once Isacc comes back." I looked around, they're faces angered. "Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who didn't listen to the high rank." I snickered silently.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five-Wound-o-horror? (Kirstey)

After the two hours passed, the members looked like they were gonna fall asleep. "Come on now, line up. Trainings over. Everyone back to the bunks, its revenge night." I snickered, I had time to think about how I was gonna deal with getting my revenge back on Joanna with the bunk.

Everyone hurried back to the bunk, and I trailed after them, Grace walking next to me. "Got any Idea's for the revenge?" Grace smiled at me, her face filled with wonder. "Accually, yea. Simple. Get the bunk in the middle, and play the game we normally play about 4 times a week. Once and a while, 4 times a night." I laughed at the one time we had done it four times in one night.

She jabbed me in the side and I jumped. I smirked at her and jabbed her in the side. She yelped, in pain and fell to her knees holding her side.

"Gods, Grace, you okay?" Confusion and surprise taking full rain of my voice. "Ya…Fine.. Side.." She muttered, she lifted her shirt on the side, enough to show gauze. Really old, greenish-brown gauze.

"Oh god grace! What happened?" I yelped, looking at it in horror. "Time at factory, it was a punishment for being alive. They stabbed me, and I nearly died then. Its my bad side. If someone stabs be through my side, my bad side, I'll most likely die from how bad a job they did 'healing' me." A few tears fell from her face.

"Okay, we're getting you to OUR medics, where we will do our best to give you the better option in healing now. Wish we could have treated it sooner." I sighed, grabbing her wrist. She pulled away from my grip.

"No, Kirstey. I don't think anything will help it." I cut her off. "Your getting to the medics! And that's an order!" I yelped at her, making sure this time, she had no way out of it. She sighed, in defeat and let me lead her to our medics.

"They're gonna put you under, so its painless and they can help you if they need to without wait." I muttered to her, as she laid on the table, the douse of sleep medication already kicking in.

I stood by her, curiosity and horror made me stay put. I was fighting both. I wanted to watch, to give me a reason other then what others could come up with, to hate the Frostarians; and I wanted to look away to keep my eyes shielded as they looked at her wound.

They cut her shirt in half and unwrapped the green, infected-looking gauze from around her. I stared at the wound, it had to be at least 2 inches deep and a inch wide. All of it infected like no tomorrow. With how infected that looked, I'd be surprised if she even had a tomorrow.

They worked for what seemed like forever on her, cleaning and re cutting the wound to re heal it. I stood there the whole time, shocked. Someone came through the door, their footsteps breaking the silence. "Kirstey there you are! Who's on the. Oh god! Is that Grace?" Joanna's voice asked, horrified. "Mhm. That's what the Frostarians did to her." I muttered, horror and amazement.

"I'd be surprised if she lived from the mass infection. They've been cleaning it for the past 30-40 minutes. They still have to re open it and fix it." I muttered horrified. I looked at graces face, noticing a glint. "Oh god. She's giving one of those flashbacks again." I muttered, fearing for the worst. "She could wake up in the middle of this, or not wake up at all." I stared at her face, hoping neither one of them would come true.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter 6- Dream from the Fields of Punishment. (Grace)

While I was under, I felt the work. It didn't hurt badly, not to my notice anyway. I still heard much going on around me. I noticed after Kirstey said what they we're going to do, she never left.

I soon slipped into one of my flashbacks, due to the wound. I was sitting in a room, tools of torment hanging from the walls around me. I noticed a odd little feather hanging on the wall. I guess it was a torment if the tormenters were feeling nice. If they ever felt that.

One tormenter had his mask off. "Darn, its hot under these things." He panted. "Rws, put that mask back on and get to the torment!" A guy ordered. "Fine Raptor. Fine." The guy apparently named Rws muttered. I looked over at the second guy, apparently named Raptor, he had a knife in his hand.

I looked up at him in pure horror. "Now, will you tell us. What clan do you come from?" He yelled at me for what had to be at the thirtieth time. "No clan! Please! Believe me!" I cried. They we're gonna kill me.

"No mercy!" The dude named Rws roared, and Raptor swung the knife. It carved itself in my left side. I screamed in pain, and gasped. He pulled the knife upward, slowly. Causing more pain. When the knife came out, it was dripping in blood. My blood.

I screamed in pain again. "Please! Please believe me!" I begged in pain again. Raptor swung the knife, this time just slicing the top of my stomach. I screamed in pain, more blood seeped onto my bare skin.

"She wont say anything." A new voice rang. "Not to you morons." A thud came and I saw Rws drop to the floor. Something hit Raptor in the chest and he flew into the wall. Impaling his arm in a ax that hung. HE screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, now missing a hand. He got up, using the other hand and swung the knife again and again. Hacking at me. It felt like he was hacking me to pieces. Or at least trying to.

Each time the blade touched my skin, I screamed out in pain as more blood seeped out of me. Finally he made the mistake of cutting my bonds in one long swipe. I rolled to one side, showing my back to him. I was out of his range for a moment.

I heard a second thud and I laid myself on my back again. I saw the figure slice at Raptor's still body. The figure got up and moved to my bonded side. It cut my bonds and lifted me up. I wasn't that hard to carry. I was nearly dead from starvation, and partly dead from torment.

My hope was high, maybe I was getting out of here. But my hope sank like the titanic when I noticed it was just another member of the Frostarian empire. "Those two wernt obeying orders. You are to be sent with the rest of the prisoners in a normal cell. You will share the cell with prisoners Alison, Nathan, and Stuart. You will get 2 meals a day, and you will get medical attention for your wounds." His voice cut off as he carried me to my new cell.

Least I would be with my mini-family. I finally saw sunlight, real sunlight after probably a month of solitude. I lighted my weak fingers and felt the wondrous sunlight help my skin.

The guy stopped at what I guessed was a prison house. "New prisoner of prison house!" His voice called. The gate opened and he carried me inside. He stopped at a desk thingy with a really weird and strangely normal person behind it. "Yes?" The person called.

"Officer Jayy requesting with orders, for new Prisoner Grace Samon have decent medical help, 3 meals a day, and no outside time for 4 months while she heals." The guy, who I guessed was Jayy, told the dude behind the desk.

"Got it. Going which cell?" The guy asked. "Cell 245, with Alison, Nathan, and Stuart." Jayy replied. "Call down to open it when you find it. Floor 2, left, twentieth cell on the right." The dude sighed.

Jayy carried me to my new cell. "I know your excited to see your friends." Jayy growled quietly at me. "Thank our leader CT for putting you in this cell." We stopped. "OPEN CELL BLOCK LEVEL 2, CELL NUMBER 245" He yelled, to what, I didn't know.

The cell door clicked and open .Revealing three skinny, but rather healthy looking kids. I didn't recognize any of them. "New prison Bunkie" Jayy snickered. "You'll get alone with Grace, if I recall, you already did." Jayy chuckled and set me on the lower bunk.

"G-grace?" A voice asked. I heard a click and I guessed that the cell had locked. "Yea?" I asked, timid and broken, scared and scarred. Scarred both fiscally and mentally.

"Grace!" A lighter voice called. I looked, it was two guys and a girl. "What did they do to you?" A Third voice asked, appall deep in his voice. "Do you even remember us?" The first voice asked again, he was the closest. "Stuart…Alison…Nathan?" I muttered, breath still gone from my wound. "Gosh, don't think she can figure out which of you guys is which." The girl asked. I knew it was Alison, only because she was the only other girl besides myself.

The guy closest to me had found a cloth and had started dabbing at my thousand wounds, trying to rid of the blood. I recognized the firm but gental touch. The reassuring touch. "Stuart." I smiled weakly at him.

Relieve struck his face. He smiled at me and continued dabbing my wounds. A click came again. "Oh no. Please don't take her again!" Alison cried, but she hid in a corner behind Nathan.

"You want her to live longer then a few hours? Then let me take her to the medical area." A voice growled. I looked at Stuart, hoping my eyes said what I wanted them to say. Stuart dabbed my wound one more time and backed off.

I was picked up in arms again, being carried somewhere. Anywhere was better then where I had been for the last month. Anywhere.

My flashback ended, and I woke up in a bed. I looked around, confused. Wasn't I just at the factory? Frail and weak in someone's arms? Now I'm in a bed somewhere?

"Grace! Your awake!" A voice called, I realized it was Stuart. "Stuart. What? Where? How? Wernt you just in the. But you were just. How are you." I gave up trying to form a logical sentence.

A slight giggle came out of no where. I jumped. "You had a flashback. Your healed, healthy, and you've been asleep sense four pm yesterday. It's exactly six pm and everyone's getting back from dinner." The voice matched the giggling.

Somewhere doors creaked open and footsteps flooded the once silent room. "Joanna! Stuart! Any change?" A voice called. "Yep. Come see for yourself." The one that had giggled sighed. A girl appeared, uniform pink and black.

"Oh gods! She's awake!" The girl yelped, a smile and relief filling her face. Stuart sat down on my bed, blocking the few of the others. "By the looks on your face, your flashback was so real, you cant remember us at the moment. You barely remember me, Alison and Nathan." Stuart sighed.

"ALISON! NATHAN! COME HERE!" Stuart shouted, two more people appeared. "Nathan! Alison! Gods! What the crudcake is going on?" I yelped, scared and clueless.

"I got this one. Your at WUCR's base, sitting on your bed in the bunk. Kirstey took you to the medics under order, to get you some help on your side. They put you under and did helped on your side till almost ten at night. While you were under, you slipped into a flashback of your past. And you woke up here." Alison finished, taking in a breath.

"Oh I remember. Kirstey ordered me to go to the medics so I had no way out of help." I rolled my eyes, at myself. "Weird, that flashback was so.. Long and strong." I muttered, staring at the blanket the memory still fresh.

"You said before, they get worse the more you have them. It'll get better the less we have to put you under." Kirstey's voice called.

"Got it. So, did I miss it?" I asked Kirstey. "No. Joanna, me, Alison, and Stuart all stayed at the medic center till about ten. Then we all crashed once we got you settled in your bed." Kirstey sighed. "Its tonight though. You wont miss anything." She giggled. "May I know what your both talking about?" Joanna asked, confused. "No. You cant. Its um. Between two alike?" I smiled, laughing at myself for the logic less sentence.

"Well! Okay!" Joanna giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her. She bought it? Or is she just faking it? "Flaking." Joanna smiled at me. "Rhyme it."

Flaking.. Oh she's faking.

"Your so devious, Jomo. So much." I snickered. "Why thank you! Anyway. Its time!" Joanna laughed and drug a surprised and confused faced Kirst to where the whole bunk had gathered. I smiled and looked at Stuart, Alison, and Nathan. "Mind getting up so I can?" I giggled. "Oh right sorry." Nathan chuckled. Weight changed on the bed and two thuds followed the motion. "ow!" two voices yelped at once. Alison broke out into a fit of laughter. "How did you two manage to fall of the bed?" She giggled.

"How did Stuart manage to fall of the bed when he was at my feet?" I laughed. "Heaven knows how he managed, but he did." Alison giggled. I climbed out of my bed and stared at my clean gauze. Even the wounds on my legs were re healing.

I looked at myself, and I didn't look like that tormented for a whole month on very little sleep and food girl, I looked like a skinny girl, with a healing present and future.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven- Revenge Night twist? (Kirstey)

"Okay everyone!" I called, smiling at Grace whom was laughing at Stuart and Nathan who laid on the floor dieing of laughter. "It's time, for Revenge night. You all know the plan. Sadly even the victim of the night does." I sighed, Joanna snickered.

"Oh no way." Grace giggled. I looked at her, smiling and raising an eyebrow in confusion and wonder. Grace shook her head and whispered something to Jomo. Joanna giggled and turned back to me.

I laughed and turned back to the bunk. "Okay then. Any who! Y'all know the rules. Joanna pick your friend that sadly will endure this with you." Deanna giggled, evil and curiosity radiating her voice.

"Can I pick two this time?" Joanna asked. "Fine, you can pick two.." Rose sighed. "Yay! Hmm! I pick Alison and…" She paused. "No one yell at me for this, no one told me I couldn't pick her" Joanna looked around, making sure everyone heard her.

"And Kirstey" Joanna smiled, beaming at my slightly annoyed face. "Come on then, lets get this over with." I sighed sitting in the dead center of the circle. Joanna took a seat by my right, Alison on my left.

Joanna giggled, for what I had no clue. I raised a eyebrow at her, confused. She shook her head and smiled at Alison.

"Get ready. Get set. GET HER!" Joanna screamed. I realized to late what was going on. "JOANNNAAAA!" I yelped, falling onto my back. Four people came around me. All of them I knew immediately. "Grace! Joanna! Alison! Deanna!" I yelped, trying to keep my tone even.

A fifth face appeared. "Rose! What the heck is going on!" I yelped again, my voice keeping the even tone.

"Well, for the past day Joanna here has been planning this. She's a quick thinker. She told everyone, but Grace who figured it out apparently, what she was going to do." Rose giggled.

"You so should have seen this coming, Kirst." Grace snickered. "I figured it out with my mild amnesia."

"Ah, I guess you have a point in this. But Joanna, I am getting you back. For this, and the last time." I rolled my eyes. If I wanted to escape this, I had to think quickly.

Maybe jump and run? No. To simple. There's 5 heads, ten arms and at least over three dozen more arms waiting outside of this. Stay still, wait till they back off, jump up, and jump over the hands? Maybe. Better option. Wait, jump, stand, wait, jump, run, free. I hope that would work. It was the best out of all of them.

I hoped it would work so I waited. Surprisingly they all backed off Im guessing to debate something. I jumped up, standing looking around. I waited. Like as if on cue Joanna slid towards me. I jumped, still following my plan.

As I landed I took off running, through the gap that had opened up. I smirked. I did it. Wow. I had no time to congratulate myself, they had already gotten up and began coming after me. 'Wanna run? Okay!" I shouted at them, running past them to the door, swerving to avoid the grasping hands.

I sprinted through the bunk doors, running barefoot in the night. I ran towards one place I knew I would go down, the wall.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight-Chase? (Kirstey)

I ran through the field, the vacated area of brick and concrete. I spotted the ladder, I was near it. I could hear them charging after me, knowing they would trap me. I scattered up the ladder., and stood looking at the rim of the bent railing infrount of me.

"This will be crazy, but fun." I muttered, and prepared myself for a decent landing. My plan was insane. Run and jump of a twenty foot wall. In fact, I was insane for the thought. But boy, it would give me something to do.

"Come on, Kiki, your surrounded." Deanna's voice called. "Nope. Time for some fast flying." I shouted, making sure they heard me. All of them heard me.

Deanna understood my thought. "No! Don't you dare!" She shouted. "Kirstey! What are you!" Joanna's voice rang up as I started bonding toward the railing.

"NO!" Joanna screamed. Everything slowed down, strangely. I was in motion, bonding and leaping. Five inches from the rail, ten, two feet. Out of reach. It felt like I was flying, air nearly eating me alive, but in a gentle way.

"Kirstey!" Grace's voice screamed, time buzzed back to reality. I was falling now. I braced myself for impact, posing myself in one of those 'Getting ready to sprint again' figure things.

I landed, a light thud echoing our valley. I hadn't broke anything, but something broke inside me. Hope. I landed looking up, staring at a guy in black uniform. It had to be nearly nine at night, so this guy blended as well as a shadow at night.

I recognizing the uniform and yelped, falling back. "War my friend. War!" He chuckled, vanishing and I sat their, wide eyed and afraid. The gates behind me opened. "Kirstey are you okay?" Grace's terrified voice called.

"F-fine. But revenge night is canceled. We got war preparations to make…" I muttered, leaving them all confused.


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine- Revenge night to war night? What the crud! (Grace)

I helped Kirstey up, still confused. "Where did war? How did war?" I mumbled, dazed from her jump and her random warning.

"Frostarians." She murmured I yelped, fear already over coming my mind. I did NOT want to deal with those guys again. Not-at-all. "Your kidding…Right? Please tell me your kidding and just messing with us Kirst." I stammered, hoping she was just joking and just messing with us to get us to leave her alone.

"I wish I were Grace. I wish I were kidding." She sighed. "We don't have much time if this wasn't a joke." Deanna muttered.

"Training, a lot of training" Alison gulped. "Hard core training if we even want to me a match for one of their weaker." Nathan growled.

"Lets get to it. We have nothing better to do." Joanna sighed. "I don't see this ending well." Stuart said, his voice very weary.

"Group training." Kirstey shouted. "Now! Everyone in the base and shut those gate doors once we get inside!" We scrambled inside, most of us dragging another member along.

We worked through the night, fear fueling energy, hatred another resource if we ran out of fear. Though running out of fear for the Frostarians was a hard thing. The sun rose and it was high noon before we had a break. "Anyone know where Aqua is?" Rose's voice called over the silence.

For once, we were silent only because we were getting our breath or trying to get some sleep before our break was over. I shot up, new fear fueling my energy again. "No. Not for a couple days, why?" Kirstey called back, confusion deep in her voice.

"I checked her office a couple minutes ago, no sign. The door even had some dust on it, so it hasn't even been used in a couple days. A week at least." Rose's voice filled with concern.

"Oh gods, tell me I'm wrong when I think that something happened to Aqua" I began panicking, we we're in possible war with Frostarians, and there was no sign of Aqua? That was just great.

"I cant tell you you're wrong, though I wish I could." Rose's voice sounded like it was on thin ice. Their laid a world of wonder and horror beneath the ice we all stood on.

"Everyone, to the hall for lunch and go to the bunks for some sleep. When everyone's up later, We'll get back to training. " Deanna's voice ordered. "Right now, the high ranks need a minor meeting." I heard Kirstey call as we picked ourselves up and slugged back to the bunks.

I was the last out, just to hear the words. "You know what this means! She's gone and we're in war! For heavens sake! I don't think we can handle this!" A voice panicked.

"It's alright, Bonnie! We can do this. I know we can!" Joanna's voice reassured the voice apparently named Bonnie.

I walked out of hearing range, and looked at the hall. I wasn't hungry. Fear for death had taken the hunger out of me. I trudged of toward the bunks for some extra sleep. I needed the extra sleep. I had a feeling that I would need it later.

I collapsed on my bed, sleep overwhelming me the minute my head hit the softness. I woke up slightly, hearing the doors open again and feet shuffling across the floor.

If beds could cry, these beds would have because everyone just literally walked over and collapsed into their beds. I laid motionless and feel back asleep, into another dreamless, peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: War Memo (Kirstey)

With Aqua gone, and the Frostarian war approaching, anyone would want to run, hide, or die. Maybe do all three. Our meeting had ended and we noticed no one at the hall. It had only been about several minutes after they left so unless they stuffed their faces fast enough just to get to sleep, I bet most of them skipped lunch all together.

I rolled my eyes, we had another full night of training if they wanted to be good. I promoted quiet a few people during the night, Grace, Alison, Anna, Emi, and Fay were just a few. Joanna had given almost everyone nicknames during the night.

Alison was Rockier, Anna made sure her name was kept the same though it ended up just becoming Toad. Emily bargained with Joanna and kept her name and Fay became Pika. Grace had the oddest nickname, It was Mini me. Or for others, Mini Kirstey.

Grace gave a few, Isacc got Iquack, Bonnie became Bunny, Stuart became Emrys, Nathan Nate, and Alison became Ali.

Most everyone cracked up on the Isacc-Iquack thing thought I don't know why Isacc didn't like it. "I'm not gonna get over that Isacc-Iquack thing" Joanna giggled next to me. "Nor is anyone who remembers their own name after they wake up from how deep a sleep their in" Rose chuckled as she jogged up to my side.

I snickered and rolled my eyes. I opened the bunk doors quietly, peering inside. Yep. Rose was right. They were dead asleep. I smiled, last time it was this quiet in the bunk, Joanna ran at me screaming at the top of her lungs 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRSTEY' like it was the end of the bloody world.

I yawned silently and made my way over to my bed, laying on it. I stared at the ceiling above me for a couple minutes in the light that shown through the one window above the bunk door. I feel fast asleep, dreaming about what could have happened yesterday if I hadn't escaped the 'hundred-handed-revenge', as Joanna called it.

I woke to the sun still shining, but it was darker in the bunk. I sat up and looked around, everyone was still sleeping. I sighed and got up, daylight wouldn't let me sleep again if I begged it on my hands and knees.

I quietly made my way to the training area, to get everything ready and do some Solo practice training after I got it ready. I needed to practice my spin-kick and other crud I had stuffed in my brain.

I reached the gate area and looked around. Apparently when I called break, everyone just dropped everything and walked to a wall. Literally. Swords and shields were scattered around the ground, most of it banged up.

I noticed two figures down at the farther end of the area, picking things up. Gathering them and examining them. One looked up and noticed me. "Kirstey! Have a nice rest?" A familiar voice shouted across the field. I realized it was Grace and someone. I couldn't place the other person, thought I knew who it was.

"Grace! What are you doing? I thought you'd be asleep with the rest of them!" I called back, bending down to gather the swords. "Well, I was then I woke up remembering the field. I wanted to clean up, cause no one else would and I figured you would wake up and come clean it up, so, I wanted to save you some trouble." Grace's voice called back.

I kicked a few things towards the middle, making a pile of swords, then went around gathering the shields, putting them in a pile next to it. Picking up a sword, I examined how bad it was.

The way it looked screamed; Get new swords! I mean, this thing was bent at several different angles, in degree's I didn't think you could bend a sword to without breaking it. "New sword time. These things are done for. I mean, if they could talk, they would be moaning in pain at the angles they are bent at.." I muttered, feeling a bit sorry for the inanimate objects that laid broken on the ground in front of me, piled in a heap of shards.

"Hey Patrick, mind helping me get the rest of these swords and shields to the giant pile?" Grace asked. "Nope, Don't mind at all." A voice answered, and I turned back. I realized why I knew the figure.

He was an old friend of mine. Now how the heck did that happen? I don't speak to him for a while, a couple weeks and then I see him hanging with Grace.

I let the thought run unspoken and I turned back to solo training. After about thirty minutes of training, I decided to go get new swords and then go wake the rest up. I found our shed, were we kept supplies like swords and extra blankets and other stuff. I grabbed three bags of the newer swords and headed out, locking the door behind me.

I came into the field, and everyone stood there, waiting for me. The sword stack was gone, and they stood there silent as the air.

"Um, am I dreaming? Are you people silent and in a line?" I asked, shocked.

"Not dreaming." Grace's voice called, her head popping out of the line to look at me.

"Okay, amazing. I'm not dreaming, so I'm awake so what's going on if I'm not dreaming this?" I asked, laughing at my own amount of logic I put in that. Which wasn't much.

Grace giggled. "Well. They all came when you went to get the swords, so… Joanna brought up the idea to get in a nice line that way we would surprise you!" Her voice sounded like she could cry tears of joy, jump around like a mad kangaroo and sing at the top of her lungs.

"Well, ya sure did surprise me." I snickered at their 'Oh ya, we did it, uh huh, we did it' faces. "Yall gonna break out into a weird dance or something? Cause your face's look like you could at any moment." I snickered.

"Move into a side by side!" Deanna's voice called. Everyone filed into a side by side, and I stood their smiling.

"Wow. Guessing that listening training for privets and up was a good thing, eh?" I laughed. "Maybe you wont need one if you keep this up."

"We'll see." Grace laughed. "Oh yes, we will see." A voice rang in from behind me.

I jumped and spun around, to get a look at who spoke. "Don't worry, I'm just the messenger boy. Grace you already know me, but for those who don't, I'm Jayy." His voice came again.

A small head poked out of his side, staring timidly at us. "Jayy, why did Mr. Raptor send us here?" A lighter voice asked.

"Excuse my little sister, but this is Jayonia. And Jayonia, we are here to tell them something." Jayy turned and spoke to the little girl, who was apparently Jayonia.

A third person stepped out from behind Jayonia. "I'm Jade, assistant messenger." She grumbled. "I got the message Jayy, go back to the van would ya?" Jade's voice snapped.

"Okay okay, but CT would be happy." Jayy's voice warned. "Like I could give a darn what they do to me. They've already done everything they could to me. Demotion, torment. The whole nine yards." She snapped again.

I jumped back and looked at her. "Okay, so, the message?" I asked, quickly before an argument broke out between the two in front of the already scared Jayonia.

"Come on Jayonia, lets go back to the van." Jayy's voice lead her. "No…" She argued. Jayy grabbed her wrist to drag her off. "No!" She shouted. "I don't want to go back! They will hurt me! No!" She screamed and thrashed wildly with her brother.

"I want to join them!" She screamed again. I froze looking at her. She had to be no much older then seven. "Fine! Get killed! CT will have you personally killed!" Jayy threw her wrist and stormed off.

Jayonia ran towards me, tears running down her face. "They will hurt me if I stay or go." She yelped, hugging my legs. I patted her back. "It's gonna be alright, we wont let them hurt you." I reassured her.

"How about you go to my friend, Joanna? She will get you some nice clothing and other stuff while I talk with Jade." I pointed to Joanna who waved for her to come along, a warm smile on her face.

Jayonia walked over to Joanna and got lead to a place I knew she would be safe for now. I turned back to Jade.

"What's the message and tell me about Jayonia please." I asked, looking at Jade.

"Well, the message is this, They want war to be the day after tomorrow, will you accept?" She muttered, looking at me.

"Yes I will accept" I sighed.

"Good." She took off a watch and hat, her shoes and a pin on her shirt. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it wildly.

"Sword please." She asked.

I stared at her, but handed her one of the fresh swords. She cut everything in half, breaking it and then grabbed it all in a heap.

"Be back." She muttered. She took off and came back a few moments later, out of her uniform and in a decent shirt and shorts.

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? They had spy camera's and other junk." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay then." I muttered.

"I wanted to tell you, what was really said." She sighed.

"And that was?"

" 'Ask for war the day after tomorrow, we'll strike tomorrow. They wont expect it. Get the troops ready now. We'll strike at high noon. Their valley.'" She sighed looking at me.

"Expect tomorrow at high noon. Expect from now, till midnight Sunday for war." She muttered.

"And about Jayonia, She was taken when she was about four, she's spent four years of her life knowing that torment and the pain if she made a mistake." Jade winced at something.

"At four? That's not a normal age for a person to be taken by them. They want someone useful." Grace's voice gasped.

"I agree, but lastly. I want to join you. I cant tell you how much I hate them. You know CT's nickname Crazy Traz, right?" She asked, looking around.

"Ya, why?" I asked.

"It had to start somewhere, and your looking at the person who started it." Jade snickered.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven- Dawn of the fight

CT stood there, in his office on the top floor of his building. A knock came at his door, and he grumbled something about visitors. "Come in" He muttered.

The door swung open and someone stood with an angered apologetic face in the doorway. "Yes Jayy?" CT asked, impatiently.

"Uh-uh… I'm the only one who came back…" He stuttered. "The other two stayed. Jayonia joined them, but I don't know about Jade." He stammered again, fearing his leaders anger.

"What!" CT exploded. "You DARE give them the option of doing that?" His voice seemed to rattle the walls.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! I told Jayonia she would get killed and I stormed off to the van. Jade came back moments later saying the message was delivered but she was now to stay. She told me they said yes to the day after tomorrow war time!" Jayy stammered again, pleading with his master.

"Fine! No demotion. But you will be tormented for the next hour, what ever torment you please. Victims pick." CT growled.

"T-Thank you sir! After my hour is done, I wont do it again!" Jayy stammered in relief, his punishment could have been masters pick and demotion. He could have been less forgiving.

"You better not, or next time its demotion and masters pick for two days. " CT's voice growled at Jayy.

"Admineral Raptor!" His voice bellowed as he returned to hid window watch view. "Yes sir!" A voice came from the doorway.

"Take Jayy to the torment building and tell the tormenters its victims pick, for an hour. Then go tell the army to start preparing. We will start war at dawn tomorrow." CT ordered, staring evilly out over his factory, while lines and lines of army members marched here and there, practicing drills they would get to use in a few hours.

A clock sounded midnight, and time was running out for dawn. "They only have a few hours. They will wear themselves thin in training. I know them." CT snickered. The last chime of the midnight bell sounded, leaving CT in a soundless, dark room.

With only the moon shining above him, a full moon would be tomorrows beauty. He stared down, one last time. His best fighter, his war god of the army, stood before the lined members, showing them new ways to knock down and hold captives.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - Two Horns Blow (Grace)

Kirstey had ordered us to bed, being we would need it if Jade was correct. I had gotten to the bunk, and noticed everyone sitting in a huddle, whispering things and pointing at someone.

A small giggle filled the quiet room. I walked closer, and noticed that they were going after Joanna who was dead in the middle of a sea of hands.

"Oh jomo. Are they getting revenge, or just fresh off the bat this time?" I laughed a little, staring at her.

"R-Revenge" She laughed.

I sighed and turned back toward my bunk, I needed sleep. "Mk, you need fun girl. You look as depressed as a person after their pet died and the tears are gone." Joanna's voice giggled.

Something grabbed my ankle and pulled. My legs went out from under me and I had enough time to put my hands out before I fell on my face. I was drug into the middle of the circle.

"I need sleep, that's all I need. Sleep." I argued.

"Nope! Fun!" Joanna smirked at me.

"No, sleep." I continued arguing, only because I didn't want my side to get jabbed in the wrong area and me yelp out in pain, freaking every member out.

"No. Fun. We'll avoid your sides by all costs." Kisrtey's voice appeared, out of no were. I jumped and looked at her.

"Your kidding me? We have to be sleeping but y'all want to play the 'Lets-get-revenge-on-a-random-person-because-we-feel-like-it' game?" I grumbled.

"Actually, yea." Deanna's voice popped up giggling.

"Blah, I have no way out of this. Mize well endure. Just stay-away-from-my-sides-or-I-will-hurt-you." I growled in defeat.

"Got it. Get ready." Joanna giggled. "Go!" Hands jabbed at me and I yelped, it wasn't painful, but it startled me. Kirstey's head appeared over my face with a wondering look. I shook my head, I understood what her look was about.

"I'm fine" I gasped, keeping a major rain of control over myself without meaning too.

"Don't sound like it, any pain?" she whispered.

"No. Just self. Control." I shallowed my breathing, to make the feeling of hands all over me, go. It worked.

"Gosh! Either she's in pain or she's pulling a self control gig." Joanna's voice sounded annoyed.

I fingered two, meaning for the self control part.

I randomly fell asleep, without meaning too. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was. Though I was asleep, I heard voices. "She fell asleep?" Joanna's voice said, astonished. "She did say she needed sleep." Rose's voice called.

"Point taken but I didn't think she would fall asleep while in the process of this!" Kirstey's voice giggled.

"Nor did I but she was pulling the self control rain very well, I half expected a escape plan to be brewing in her head." Deanna's voice snickered.

"Alright, lets get her up on her bunk and pick a new victim. Wait! No pick, Kirstey you never got your part in this. You get it now" Rose's voice went from a sigh, to a gasp, to laughing.

Everyone burst out laughing and I stirred in my sleep. A growl came from behind my head. "Oh Kirstey, no need to be shocked. Even I knew it was a matter of time before Joanna got what she had wanted the first time around." Alison's voice snickered.

"Fine.." Kirstey gave and I felt air around me. Within a few seconds I felt something soft underneath me, then something cover me. "No flashbacks this time please" Kirstey's voice whispered in my ear.

I began to feel the slip coming.

"To-late. Here-comes…" I muttered, my voice a lot louder then I thought it would being I was half-asleep.

"Grace, here comes what?" Kirstey's voice asked, urgently in my ear.

"flash-back" I murmured, slipping. "Grace? Grace!" Kirstey's voice yelped as I fell into the unwanted flashback.

I was running, with Stuart and Nathan. "We have to get their in time! We have to save her!" Nathan panted, fear so deep in his voice, I didn't know how much deeper it could get to without him fainting.

"We have to save Ali!" Stuart gasped, panic in his voice, just as deep as the fear in Nathan's.

I couldn't remember what was going on. But I was grasping the connection I was in a flashback.

I was panicking, only because I was afraid of what was to come when I awoke; If I was even going to remember my own name.

"Ali? Ali! What's going to happen to her!" I yelped, picking up my pace.

"Torment area!" They both panted, leaning into a hard right. I quickly followed after.

"Room four-zero-twelve." Nathan muttered coming to a halt.

"Here." Stuart panted hard. A scream rang out in front of us. I nearly jumped clear out of my skin, it was pain filled, blood-curtailing, vile in every way imaginable; I couldn't stand it.

That was my best friend, my only sister like person, she was in their, just as pained as I was. I growled, and walked straight up to the door, forgetting who every may be inside it. I was determined to get her out of their.

"Grace, wait. Use the card." Stuart handed me a thin plastic thing. I shrugged and found the card scanner. I swiped, still wondering how they got the card in the first place.

The door unlatched and I realized this was my old cell, seeing Alison just as bloody and beat as how I had been the first time around.

"Ali!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of at least two decent fighters. They charged, hands at the ready.

Being as mad and insane as I was, I snarled at them, and charged. I was amazed I found the strength to jump, kicking one in the face. The other one was smarter and grabbed my ankle. I heard a loud pop, and pain exploded in my ankle.

"You dislocated her ankle!" Stuart screamed. I heard a very furious snarl, and I fell. A thud came and I thought Stuart was the one done for.

Heavens to mercy was I wrong. "Don't you EVER hurt my family again!" A snarl came and I looked up, stunned.

"Um, wow." I muttered, shocked. Pain was still a echoed thought, but Alison was my main concern. I stumbled up, and limped over to the table in the middle.

I had been right, she had been hurt, worse then I had. "Ali? Ali! Can you hear me?" I murmured to her, shaking her.

"Grace?" Alison's pained pant, nearly crushed me.

The world around me was fading, I yelped and grabbed onto Alison's arm, before the reality caught up to me.

I woke from the flashback, half holding Alison's arm and half dazed at how quick reality hit me.

The pain in my ankle didn't fade, I yelped and pulled my leg into a tight grip.

"Grace, you slipped again, this time a lot better then last time. You didn't look like you went into a coma, this time you.. often yelped out…" Alison's voice muttered realieved.

"Towards the last bit of it, you started saying, 'Ali? Ali? Can you hear me?' calling for Alison, I was as confused as a person could get with that." Stuart called.

"You don't remember that bit? Oh right, I whispered that to Ali when she was…" I stopped my thought, a shiver running down my spine as I thought of the rest of the sentence.

"I remember it, Grace. I was beaten black and blue in minutes when they had me." Alison's voice was edgy.

"At least someone remembers it, but Embrys, you remember when that guy dislocated my ankle, right?" I asked, looking over at him.

His face was confused and angered. "Yep. I remember that." He grumbled.

"Well, that was the flashback. From the time we were running to save Ali, to right up when Ali had responded to words." I sighed.

"Oh, well I know where your thought is now. Your flashbacks go forward in time, don't they?" Nathan's voice called, I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya, but am I right?"

"I think, I cant be sure. But by how far they've gotten this time, I'm guessing your right." I muttered.

"Well, at least we know the worst in your flashbacks is over. For now anywho." Kirstey's voice sighed. I yawned and laid back again, letting go of Alison's arm.

Sleep took me again, dreamless, flashback-less, peaceful


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter Thirteen- Horn of new blood. (Grace)

I woke to a person shaking me. "Come on, time to go." A voice called. "What?" I muttered, yawning.

"Go fight, they will be coming in a few hours, we need to set up defense. You've slept over fourteen hours; I'd be amazed if you slept more." The voice called again, snickering.

"Who the?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to look around.

"Jade, come on. Let's go. Frostaria wont be to happy when we great them." The voice I assumed was Jade, sighed.

I got up and looked in a small mirror, I looked fine, as ready and fine as I would need for war. I yawned again and trudged off after Jade, trying to wake myself up.

We wandered for a bit, before entering a valley, all our members stood around, uniforms and hair combed back. I looked like the odd-ball.

I slugged my way over to Kirstey, and sat by her. "Mind filling this sleepy creature in?" I yawned.

"First, you need a wake up call, second, this is the valley we will met them in, third, get awake and ready for war. Pull back your hair so its out of your face while your fighting." Kirstey ran over some checklist, and I yawned, smacking myself trying to get awake.

"Got it, Get awake, this valley, get ready to fight, pull up hair, find wake up call." I muttered, yawning yet again.

"You need to wake up, you sleep on this, and you'd be dead." Joanna's voice called.

"I'll be dead in a couple hours so why not die peacefully?" I snickered and blinked hard, adjusting to the surroundings.

Not a bad valley, decent and big. The moonlight shone on the grass, stars glittering above us, peace lingering. It was hard to tell blood and gore was soon to become of this beautiful valley.

I found a rubber-band and put it on my wrist. I would put it in my hair later. I yawned again, lying back on the ground to stare up at the moon and stars.

"Don't you fall asleep now, if you do, I get to tickle you awake and you can't fuss at me about it." Stuart's voice snickered. I turned my gaze away from the sky towards him.

"Doesn't mean I wont." I chuckled and noticed movement to the far side.

Light bounced off the hills in the far end, just as the moon's shine gave, and the daylight flooded the valley.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Bonnie's voice shouted, I yelped and jumped to my feet and confirming my fears. It was dawn, and there they were. I quickly rushed for a sword and stood on the hill.

A great horn blew and echoed far across the valley. "Well, Kirst, this is my wake up call." I grumbled, my sleepiness gone.

We stood on a hilltop, all looking down, watching them approach.

"It's time, my enemy, it's time! To prove who is superior, and who belongs in the kitchen!" A voice bellowed across the valley. The kitchen joke got laughter from their side.

I snarled at them, glaring at each one of them. I picked out an old friend, it was hard not to see him. His war helmet was an easy spot in the crowd, I figured who it was do to the angry look and the helm. "Rws" I snarled like some wild, very mad animal.

His head snapped toward me and he smirked.

"One on one." He called, and I glared at him. He knew I couldn't back down without showing of us being cowards and letting loose any more jokes that would harm my side, my family.

"One on one." I snarled.

He jogged down the hill, and stood in the middle of the valley. "Come on now, are you to chicken? Would you like to forfeit and go to the kitchen?" He teased.

I snarled and jogged down the hill, sword glittering in the morning like, hair flying in the strong breeze, sunlight beaming on my skin. I felt like this was a movie, it was to perfect.

His face softened and then hardened again, just as fast. I shrugged it off and started up a circle with him.

He charged first, sword flying and rage staining the air around him. I dodged and swung. He dodged and leapt. Our fighting became like a dance. Swipe, dodge, swing, spin to avoid, swipe, spin. We were weaving around, fighting and dancing.

Fighting became around us, while our dance to the death continued. Joanna backed with me for a moment. "Not to interrupt the fighting." She swung at a person coming at her. "But you don't have to do this. No blood should be shed on this valley" She started distracting me.

"I don't care! I'm going to die anyway!" I yelped, dodging a swing.

A shrilled cry rang out, and the fighting seemed to stop for it. Everyone but me and Rws had stopped fighting, while our dance continued, we listened in.

"No! Jayyonia!" Joanna's voice cried. "What happened to her!" I yelled, still locked in combat with Rws.

"She…She…" Joanna's voice broke and she cried. "She got killed."

My mistake was stopping in shock. I stared towards Joanna's voice, dumbfounded.

"I told her. I told her she would get killed. I told her." A voice cried, I recognized it was Jayy. Jayonia's older brother.

"Jayonia didn't have to die. She could be standing here right now, if we weren't fighting!" Kirstey screamed.

Shouts of approval went up from both sides. "Stop this war!" Voices chanted, the valley echoing with the boom.

Tears welt in my eyes. A little girl died, and was the first blood on a battle field because we were fighting for no reason.

Pain exploded in my left side, black taking my vision. I collapsed, screaming in utter agony.

"Stopping was your fatal mistake." Rws's voice whispered softly in my ear. "No turning back now."

I wept in the black, in pain, in the valley of the many dead. We didn't have to be here. We could be at peace. No war. None dead.

I promised myself, the world, that this valley's name was now mortuus, or Dead in Latin. "Mortuus. Mortuus. Valley of Mortuus" I whispered.

In all the pain, I felt air around me and something under me. "Come on Grace, live. Believe you will live! Promise me you will live?" Kirstey's voice muttered furiously in my ear, though anger was not in her voice.

"Valley of Mortuus." I murmured again, looking around, though I only saw black.

"Promise" I murmured again, breathing out one last time. I blacked out, trying to fight something I would loose too. It was hard to fight something you couldn't see, feel, or hear, but you knew in your heart, was coming.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen- Dance with death. (Grace)

My life flashed before my eyes, when my parents got killed, when I was token away from my home, when I escaped the factory, when WUCR found me, and my days, my final days, as a member of a family here. 1`

I wanted to cry, I felt it in me, the need. But I couldn't. I watched my life, pass before me, and I couldn't mourn for myself or anyone.

I could still feel Kirstey working on me, no pain, but I could feel it. A couple times she started CPR on me, and then continued working.

I helped her, as best I could, with fighting death. I couldn't tell how much time passed, but their was a pattern in the working. Work, CPR, work, CPR, work. It went back and forth.

I couldn't hear anything, but I felt the ground's movement. The motion got farther away, I guessed we were pushing them back.

"FINE! WE GIVE! NO MORE WAR!" A sudden voice bellowed, I woke up, but my eye sight was still black.

"Kirstey? Someone?" I muttered trying to look around, maybe it had been a day.

"It's Patrick, can't you see me?" A voice called, his voice sounded hurt.

"No, I cant see anything Pat. It's just… Black…" I muttered, looking around helplessly.

"Here this may hurt." A quick smack came across my head, and my vision came back.

"Ow but thanks" I muttered rubbing the back of my head, looking around.

I was correct when I named it Valley of Mortuus. Their were many dead, laying on the valley, blood staining the once green grass crimson.

I stumbled up and stood on the hill, the moon and stars were above us again. The moonlight shone down on the body's of the dead, and I noticed a body closer to our side. I hobbled over to it, and knelt down by it.

It was Jayy's, and Jayonia's lay next to it. Sorrow filled me as I stared down at them.

I noticed Kirstey standing in front of a couple people with white flags, under a peace-stance.

I stumbled down next to the line that had assembled behind her.

"We don't want to fight, we don't have to." Kirstey's voice was calm and stern.

"We don't either, but CT orders us. Its not like some of us want to, most of us are split, some want blood and bloody sandwiches, and others want to go home at peace. " A voice reasoned.

"And I understand that. But those members can be ordered to find their own sandwiches and blood. We are sixty times smaller then you and we cant fend for long." Kirsteys voice stayed stern, and even.

"We will try and stop this, there is no promises but we will try." A second voice sighed.

"Thank you, a try is better then a fight." Kirsteys voice sounded relieved.

She turned back to us. "You heard it. Get back to the tents." She ordered, relieve on her face.

A couple of enemys ran up the hill. "GO MAKE US SOME SAMMITCHES!" Three voices screamed. Kirstey turned around and punched one square in the face, sending him on his back, the other one stopped and fell down the hill on his own. Kirstey picked up the one dude on the ground and chucked him down ontop of his friend and walked after us.

I snickered as I watched them get up and scamper away from our hill.

"I'll take watch Kirst." I muttered and sat on the hill. "They cant stop all their members from fighting."

"I understand that, but you need some sleep. You had quiet a tango with deaths doorstep only minutes ago." Kirst's voice went back to being stern.

"I got enough rest for the moment, by the looks of the sky, I have a couple hours till dawn, and I can rest during the day. You go rest." I argued and stared up at the sky.

"No, you go get some…" Kirstey argued, getting cut off. "I'll take watch with her Kirst, in a couple minutes she'll collapse into sleep anywho. But for now, she's gonna pull a you. Being stubborn and not listening." Patricks voice snickered.

"Theirs a reason Joanna named her after you. She's a lot like you." His voice laughed and he appeared next to me.

"Fine. But Pat, I'll get you back in the morning for saying I don't listen." Her voice sounded a bit devious.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "She will too." I smirked. "Heaven knows what devious plan is brewing in her mind. Maybe a revenge night, maybe just one on one revenge. Most likely a one on one. But I'm gonna help her."

"Why are you gonna help her get me?" Patrick asked, confusion deep in his voice.

"Cause I can and I want to." I giggled, smiling up at the stars. Pat was easy to talk to, and mess with.

"Well, your not gonna get me if I get you first. Same for her." He snickered.

"No way. We're gonna get you first, without you even knowing its coming till its to late!" I giggled again, sticking my tongue out at him.

He poked my tongue and I pulled it back in my mouth, tasting rust, and made a face in disgust.

"Haha, got youu." He teased.

"Now I have a reason to get you" I giggled.

"Still don't." He argued, smiling at me.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do-to!"

"Do not!"

"SHUT UP!" Joanna's voice shouted at us, we both jumped and shushed.

After five minutes I giggled quietly. "Do to" I whispered.

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes, laying back again. I laid back and stared at the stars, sleep over taking me.

"You were right. I am gonna give in to sleep." I yawned.

"For once, I was right. Night Grace." He snickered.

"Night." I yawned one last time before curling up in a ball and falling asleep.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen-Peace at last. (Kirstey)

I woke to Patrick shaking me. "huh?" I muttered. "Come on!" He whispered. "Someone wants to see you!"

That woke me up and I climbed out of the sleeping bag, clambering out of the tent and staring down the hill. Two people stood their while Grace laid curled up at their feet.

I growled quietly staring at them. "Why is Grace down their?" I asked Patrick, glaring down.

"I don't know. She was up here when I went to get you." He muttered and took off down the hill, leaving me to walk up to the rim.

He picked her up and carried her back up the hill and to a tent as I stood their and watched the two strange people.

"Yes?" I asked them, the wind picking up.

"We want to end this! Flag of truce! No one wins, no one looses!" They called over the ever rising wind.

"Truce!" I called back, one came up the hill.

He held out a hand, and I shook it, sealing the deal. The war was over, we were under truce. I was happy.

"Thank you." I sighed. "Now I must wake the others."

I whistled, and thuds came from all directions. I snickered at them as my family scrambled out, half asleep and dazed from the wake up call.

"We have truce!" I paused,

"The war has ended!" I shouted, and a scream of joy and relief echoed the valley. The valley Grace named Mortuus, and which I was told ment the Valley of the Dead in latin.

I smiled as cheers erupted from the other side, Patrick and Grace stumbled over to me and smiled widely, Patrick helping her stand up.

"Thank god." She mouthed, and I smiled wider.

This was a joyous moment, I didn't think this could end.

"What's going on?" A voice asked, and I recognized it was Aqua's voice. I turned to her voice, my face shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

"Where have you been?" I called, more joy coming from the shock.

"I honestly cant say but Im back! What happened?" She asked, looking around at the happy faces and the tears that fell from the faces.

"Well to sum it up in one sentence, We went to war, lost a few members, and we are now at a truce!" Rose's voice called, making me jump.

"Very good." Aqua's voice smiled.

The look on her face made me question; It was full of pride and joy, like she had missed nothing, and had done it all. Right there, I was slightly annoyed. But I would deal with that later. As well as getting Patrick back, and as I heard, with Grace's help. A lot of things could wait….


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen- The beginning of the end (Grace)

A couple days passed and as the days turned to weeks we got settled back down into peace at the base. It had already turned to the begining of fall, and we had been celebrating and thanking the other good soilders of September Eleventh.

It was around noon,later, and I had been in training with Joanna and the other privets, Joanna had the privets today because Kirst took the day off for some peace of mind.

"Hey Joanna?" I called, silently yawning from the three hour training.

"Yea Mini Kirst?" She called, I rolled my eyes and smiled at the nickname. I would never loose that nickname would I?

"Mind if I head back to the bunks for some rest?" I asked, yawning again. I slapped myself to get awake.

"Not at all, you did great. See ya later!" She nodded at me and signed me off. I turned and jogged off toward the bunks, half dead from exostion.

I stared at the ground as I jogged, watching the grass sway in the mild wind that blew around me. A shadow passed before me; I looked up, confused. No one was around, at least not that I could see. I shrugged it off and continued jogging, I guess it was my tired mind playing tricks on me. I was on a lack-of-sleep deal at the moment.

I had reached the bunk doors and noticed that they had been left open. I stared in complete shock, no one ever left them open. It was like a rule not to. I slid through the crack and looked around. Nothing had been messed with, the Sergeants and higher slept soundly in their bunks. Nothing had been disturbed.

Man, I'm halosanating this all. The wind may have opened the door and I could have saw a eagle flying over head, making the shadow. It was a possible idea, the wind had only just now died down. It had been rather harsh, so if the door hadn't been shut tightly, it could have cracked it; and we have alot of eagles around here anyway.

I stumbled over to my bunk, noticing something on it. I picked it up, it was a folded peice of paper. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up, unfolding it. Streaked words and something wet stained the page. It was hard to make out, so I don't know how I managed too, but I read:

'Dear Grace,

By the time you read this, I won't be around to explain. Im leaving, Its hard to tell why but I am. Me and Aqua had a argument, and I do say it their were many mean words tossed, but I cant stand her for the moment. Tell the others to listen to her, and to follow the rules. Or I'll come back, I'll find a way and come back to get them.

Thank you Grace,

Good bye, Former General Kirstey'

How could she do this? How could she just, leave? How could she? Why did she? A thosand different thing's rang through my head at that moment. One question, kept coming back. Was she alright?

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, startling every member out of their bunk, thuds rang up everywhere. "What? Whats going on?" A familure voice shouted, I regonized it to be Patricks, he had been momentaraly staying with us.

I had no words, I just knelt to the floor and cried. This wasnt going to be good. If I knew anything about this, this wasn't going to be good. "Grace? Grace! What's wrong?" Alison's voice asked, closer to me then Patrick was.

"Grace, whats wrong?" Joanna's voice asked next to me, I hadn't known she had walked in. I shoved the note in her hands and sobbed, fearing the worst for Kirstey...

*******************************(Kirstey)**********************************

I quickly jogged down the road, crying and angry. I nearly got caught in the middle of my plan by Grace. I could hear her sobs from here, which was scary. A faint cry echoed from behind me, loud and angry, aswell as shocked and scared. I knew from that, Joanna had read it.

I cried and ran faster down the road, stopping to take a breath next to a tree. Distantly I could hear footsteps came next to me, and I looked up. It was patrick, How he had gotten here so fast, I couldnt figure but he had, though there was little time to figure it out. "Patrick? what are you doing?" I asked, suprised and still crying.

"More or less I would like to ask you the same, what are you doing?" He asked, confusion deep in his voice.

"I'm leaving. I can't take it. Aqua and I got in a fight, and we can't tollerate one another. I can't stick around their and Im done with trying. I've had this planned out for weeks, weeks before Grace came, it was only a matter of time." I murmured, nearly sobbing myself.

"Their torn, you could have warned them!" Patrick nearly screamed, though his voice was a mix of concern, fear, and plain determanation.

"If I had I wouldnt be here! You know them! They would have begged and BEGGED me to stay! I would rather save the sorrow and have them get over it quicker then have to deal with it for months!" I cried, this had to be the most I had ever cried in years of my life.

"Please stay Kirst, you know this is gonna kill them. Please stay!" He begged now, giving up the fight.

"I can't. I can't." I murmured again and again, pleading with myself for the pain to end.

A car sound echoed the road, and Patrick looked up towards it. "Oh no, KIRSTEY! COME! NOW!" He shouted, grabbing my wrist, dragging me into the woods behind us. Doors shutting and footsteps pacing rang from hind us.

"Potential Prisoners! Up ahead!" A voice shouted. I stopped being drug, and started dragging him. "Get your footing! This isnt a time for the other to drag the other!" I begged, I knew who they were. It was those slimey rats we had just signed a truce with maybe a month earlier

Tripping over a root,I lost my footing. Slipping out of patricks grip, I stumbled to the forest floor. Patrick started to make a turn around and I paniced. If anyone was gonna be taken, I wanted it to be me, and not both of us.

"NO! GO TELL THE OTHERS! NOW! GO!" I screamed at him, as the officers rangled me, though I was already on the ground.

His face pleaded with me, but I couldnt let him. "GO!" I shouted, one last time, fighting with the guards to keep them from getting Patrick. I watched as he turned and ran into the forest. I stopped struggling as soon as he was out of sight.

"your coming with us, Kirstey." A voice snickered.

"How do you-" I started to ask, confused, before he cut me off.

"We know you, because we were the two you punched down the hill before the truce." He snickered and yanked me to my feet.

"Come on prisoner," His voice paused, mocking the new word,"CT will be happy for you to be under his command now..." He snickered and yanked me to the van. I finally understood how Grace felt about these guys, they never gave up, and never believe...Just hate. Everything about them was hate.

As the black doors shut me in, darkness greeted me with a grin. There was no turning back now, you're was going with them anyhow. With no tears left to fight, with sunlight out of sight, you give up then and there. Because safety, is no where...

A raven can fly over the sky, and just pass you by. You're stuck in this cell now, there's no end now. To the nightmares come true. This is what will become of you. Sticks and stones, will break your bones. Their torment more horrifing, then anything. Because you can't get out of their without dieing.


End file.
